


We'll Have To Disagree

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf Drabble Collection [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Puppies, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: When Stiles comes up on Jordan playing with puppies they have a bit of a disagreement about who is cuter. Stiles can't say he minds the outcome.





	We'll Have To Disagree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Written for this prompt: "Stop being so cute." for Starrish

When Stiles entered the police station he immediately made his way over to his dad’s office, while trying to subtly look out for Parrish.

It was unusual for him not to be in the front, and Stiles couldn’t help but be disappointed that he wasn’t there. He always had a minute to spare for Stiles and he was usually the one to come up to Stiles, which didn’t help his stupid crush at all.

But today Parrish wasn’t in sight and Stiles refused to be sad about that. He could totally be happy visiting his dad without getting to talk to Jordan.

“Hey, daddy-o,” he greeted his dad when he got to the office but his dad didn’t even look up.

“Your man is in the back,” John said and Stiles frowned.

“My man?” he hesitantly asked because that was not a conversation he was ready to have with his dad, not considering that Jordan wasn’t actually his anything.

“Parrish. He’s in the back.” Now his dad did look up. “You know you don’t need to pretend to visit me to see him, right?”

“I’m not?” Stiles tried and John shook his head at him.

“Sure you’re not. He’s still in the back. And you know it’s okay, right? That you’re gay or bi.”

Stiles was staring at his dad, he was aware of that, but after that debacle at the Jungle a few years back he hadn’t made an effort to come out to his dad, so this was kind of throwing him.

“I’m bi,” he finally told his dad and was met with a warm smile at that.

“Okay, thank you for telling me,” his dad said and then his eyes sparkled with mischief. “Jordan’s gay, just so you know.”

“I’m not sure it’s your place to tell, dad,” Stiles weakly said, head reeling with the possibility that Jordan had been flirting with him.

“He’s out, told the whole station, and I don’t think he would mind all that much that I told you,” John explained and then pointed over his shoulder. “And he’s still in the back.”

“Subtle, dad, really subtle.”

“Ah, come on, son, you two have been pining after each other long enough. Someone has to interfere,” John said with a laugh and Stiles could feel himself go hot in the face.

“I haven’t been pining,” Stiles mumbled and John raised an eyebrow at him.

“Then you won’t mind sitting here with me for the duration of my lunch break?” he innocently asked and Stiles cursed.

“You know what, I think I might just go find Parrish after all.”

“That’s what I thought,” John agreed and then shooed Stiles out of his office.

Stiles was taking deep breaths while he went looking for Jordan, hoping that when he finally found him his face wouldn’t be red anymore.

He made his way to the back, but couldn’t find Jordan there, so he made his way to the backyard where they kept the police dogs.

There was a lot of yipping and high-pitched barking and Stiles was curious enough to forget his search for Jordan for a second. It sounded like puppies and Stiles needed to see them.

When he came outside he found Jordan, sitting on the grass and playing with two adorable puppies. He was play fighting with them, scooping them up every now and then and he seemed really happy.

When he lifted one of the puppies up to kiss it all over and get his face slobbered on in return Stiles couldn’t help but blurt out “Stop being so cute.”

Jordan’s head whipped around and he almost dropped the puppy but when he saw Stiles he started to smile again.

“Are you talking to me or the dogs?” he asked and gently put the puppy down again so he could get up and walk over to Stiles.

“Uhm,” Stiles said, suddenly nervous, because what if his dad had been wrong and Jordan didn’t actually care about him like that.

“Because if you were talking about the puppies, I wouldn’t blame you since they are adorable, but if you were talking about me I’d have to give the statement right back,” Jordan finally said when Stiles didn’t manage to come up with actual words.

“I’m not cute,” Stiles said, more on instinct than anything else and Jordan frowned.

“I guess we’ll have to disagree on that,” Jordan decidedly said and stepped closer to Stiles.

“Are we gonna have to disagree on you being cute, too?” Stiles’ asked and couldn’t help but smile at Jordan, who was standing very close now.

“Oh no, I agree, I am totally cute,” he cheekily gave back and Stiles laughed out loud. “Go to dinner with me,” Jordan suddenly said and took Stiles’ hand in his.

“As a date?” Stiles asked, because he needed to be sure, he needed to know that this was what he hoped it was.

“As the first of many dates, I hope,” Jordan answered and lifted Stiles’ hand to press a kiss to his knuckles.

“Oh my god,” Stiles whispered and Jordan laughed.

“You better get used to this,” he told him and pulled Stiles closer to press a kiss to his temple too. “If this works out I’ll smother you in affection.”

“If this works out, you certainly won’t hear me complain,” Stiles gave back and kissed Jordan on the cheek in return. “Now introduce me to the puppies,” he then demanded and Jordan chuckled.

“And here I already lost you to the magic of puppies.”

“Nothing can compete against puppies,” Stiles joked and was startled by the earnest look Jordan gave him.

“I still have to disagree,” he quietly said before he kissed Stiles softly.

Stiles could totally get behind that, if it meant more of this.


End file.
